Organic electroluminescence elements (organic EL elements) in which a light-emitting layer located between an anode and a cathode is formed on a transparent substrate are known. Such organic electroluminescence elements emit light by excitons generated by the recombination of electrons and holes injected as carriers into the light-emitting layer when a voltage is applied between electrodes. Inorganic electroluminescence elements in which an inorganic substance is used for the light-emitting layer are also known as electroluminescence elements. However, organic electroluminescence elements in which an organic substance is used as a fluorescent substance of the light-emitting layer have different properties from the inorganic substance, and development utilizing these characteristics has been conducted. For example, organic electroluminescence elements are used for various display devices and backlights because they enable high-intensity light emission at low voltage, enable light emission of various colors depending on the types of fluorescent substances, and are easily manufactured as a planar light-emitting panel. Moreover, in recent years, organic electroluminescence elements enabling high-intensity light emission have been realized, and their use for lighting apparatuses has attracted attention.
FIG. 17 shows a cross-section of a configuration of a general organic electroluminescence element. In this organic electroluminescence element, an anode layer 104 having optical transparency is provided on a substrate 105 having optical transparency, and an organic layer 103 constituted by a hole injecting layer 133, a hole transporting layer 132 and a light-emitting layer 131 is provided on this anode layer 104. Furthermore, a cathode layer 102 having light reflectivity is provided on the organic layer 103. When a voltage is applied between the anode layer 104 and the cathode layer 102, light is produced in the organic layer 103, and passes through the anode layer 104 and the substrate 105 directly or after being reflected by the cathode layer 102, thereby going outside.